


Saving His Future

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Outdoor Sex, Sex Magic, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within days of his marriage to Astoria Greengrass, Draco receives news that has him turning to his future sister in law for comfort and help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving His Future

  
[   
](http://s156.photobucket.com/albums/t39/trekkiedrew/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/?action=view&current=s640x480.jpg)   


  


  
[   
](http://s156.photobucket.com/albums/t39/trekkiedrew/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/?action=view&current=000c4kyz.png)   


Saving His Future… by HPFangirl71

Daphne Greengrass was lying flat upon her back reading some lurid romance novel when Draco Malfoy came upon her. He’d come out to the gardens in an attempt at avoiding his mother and his intended fiancé. They were ensconced in wedding plans and desperate to include Draco in the mundane details, of which he cared little. He smiled at the sight of his future sister-in-law and fellow Slytherin. Daph was so wrapped up in the details of her book that she’d let the hem of her skirt ride up, showing off a bit of bare thigh and she was twirling a strand of golden hair upon her finger while biting her bottom lip ever so gently. Draco thought she looked particularly beautiful this afternoon and almost hated to interrupt her summer musings.

“Good book?” he asked in a loud voice that made her jump from her quiet reverie.

Daphne put her hand up to her chest trying to still her beating heart at his sudden appearance. She turned a bright-eyed smile toward the handsome young man before magically marking her book and setting it aside.

“A _very_ good book” she assured him as he lay down beside her.

An air of quiet surrounded them for a few moments before Daphne spoke to him again.

“Only a couple more weeks…” she whispered heavily.

Draco turned to look at her and gave her a wan smile.

“Yes, and then everything will change but I think now that the war is over, things will surely be better. I mean they have to be, right?”

She looked at the hopefulness upon his face and it pained her so much. Draco had been the Dark Lord’s pawn in the war and now he would be his father’s as well… She and Draco had been friends for far too long to let him be caught up in another well-planned scheme. He might be her sister Tori’s future husband but it was also unfair for her sister to use him for her own selfish means. Daphne cared far too much about Draco to let it happen like this, he deserved to know the truth…

“It won’t be better Draco, at least not for you anyways”

He looked at the serious gaze of her eyes and saw a hint of sadness hiding within the dark blue pools. Her grave expression had him worried but he tried to shrug it off by smiling charmingly at her.

“But I’m marrying one of the lovely Greengrass girls, what could possibly be better than that?

Daphne let herself indulge in a faint hint of a smile at his backhanded compliment. Draco was always good at charming the ladies, but this time she refused to be thwarted from her task. Draco would find out the truth here and now, her parents and Lucius Malfoy be damned!

“I have something to tell you Draco… it’s about your sham of a marriage…”

He looked curiously at her, wondering just what she was hinting at. His grey eyes trained upon her beautiful features as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. She pulled her skirt demurely down about her knees as she pulled them up to her chest. She pressed her chin onto the tops of her knees as she thought how to explain things to her clueless friend.

“Okay what’s up Daph?” Draco asked in a lighthearted voice.

She turned to see his grin still trained upon her. She hated to be the one to tell him but it was obvious that no one else planned to be forthcoming with the information he needed. She gave a deep-seated sigh before placing a hand lightly upon his shoulder.

“Oh Draco… it’s a conspiracy, the whole marriage is…”

Draco looked at her with thoughtful grey eyes. He’d known Daphne for quite a few years and their friendship had been one based on commonality. They were both romantically brooding in nature and they both needed someone to lean on when things got rough. Daphne was one of the few people who’d known he was having a hard time during 6th year, she hadn’t known all the details but she’d seen the toll it’d taken on his psyche and she’d been there when he’d felt the need for escape. They were close and the knowledge that Draco was marrying into her family had been one of the things that had made his union with Astoria seem truly right. Daphne was a kindred spirit and it would be nice to have her along for the ride into their unforeseen futures.

“Your sister loves me. I thought you were happy for us, why try to place doubt in my head now?”

The look upon Draco’s face was hurtful to Daphne but she couldn’t go back now.

“I am Dray, but I just think you deserve to know the truth before you make a foolish mistake.”

Draco scowled at her as he sat himself up, the look he turned on her was one of both anger and confusion.

“Why _now_ Daphne? Why try to destroy my happiness _now_?” he nearly yelled at her, “What is this… some sort of jealousy ploy? Upset that _you_ weren’t chosen so you’re going to try to ruin my wedding with lies?”

To be truthful, when Pansy Parkinson had become suddenly infatuated with that sodding Potter, Draco had half expected his father to choose Daphne. He’d been extremely surprised by the suggestion that he bond with the _younger_ of the Greengrass girls. He’d been familiar with Astoria through his visits to Daph’s house but he’d never given her much thought. He’d been amazed at her beauty but Tori and her older sister were different as day and night. While Daphne was a kindred spirit, Astoria was Draco’s exact opposite, he’d at first found her loud, vivacious spirit a bit unnerving but had quickly fallen under her charming spell and they were to be wedded in mere weeks. What the hell was her sister playing at by messing with Draco’s head now?

“Jealous…? Why would I be jealous Dray when they offered me the marriage contract first?”

Draco looked at her with shock apparent upon his features. He got up; pacing the gazebo, they were in like a madman. What the hell was she talking about? He’d never been told this, never known that Daphne had been offered the chance to marry into the Malfoy family. He turned to her once again, his features showing his uncertainty as he spoke softly to her.

“Why did you turn it down? Didn’t you want me…?”

His tone was one of hurt and disappointment with a hint of sadness tingeing his eyes as he waited patiently for her answer. Daphne stood up but turned away from him as she gave him her reply.

“No, that isn’t it at all; in fact I wanted you _too_ much. I wanted you so much that I couldn’t do what they were asking me to do to you.”

Draco pulled her around to face him, his grip remaining on her wrist as he grilled her for answers. Answers that seemed suddenly all too important. He hated believing her but Daphne’s tone gave him little choice. He’d always been able to tell when she was lying to him and he was certain that this wasn’t one of those times. Tears began forming in her eyes as she searched for a way to tell him without hurting him.

“I’m sorry Draco. I’m so damned sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

His grip loosened on her arm as he wiped away her tears with his other hand.

“Its okay Daph, just tell me the truth now. Please, I’m begging you to tell me whatever secret it is you’re hiding no matter how painful. I’m a big boy. I can handle it… I’ve handled worse.”

“They wanted me to marry you but they didn’t want me to be a virgin when I did it. In fact, your father offered me a great deal of money to sleep with Zabini so I wouldn’t be one when we married. I refused so instead the marriage contract went to my sister who had no qualms at sleeping with Zabini; in fact I’m almost sure she already has”

“I don’t understand,” Draco said, as he backed away against the wall of the gazebo, stunned at her accusations “Why would my father do such a thing to me? He’s always told me how important it was to hold your virtue until marriage. He said it was the greatest gift a witch or wizard could give their betrothed. He said the magic of that night was a powerful thing, why would he try to ruin it?”

Daphne reached out, gently stroking the side of his face with her palm. Sadness invaded her eyes as she took in his confusion.

“He’s right, the magic _is_ powerful but only if at least one of the parties is a virgin…”

“Exactly, so why would he not want that for me?” Draco cut Daphne’s words off with his own disbelief.

“Draco the magic behind a bonding is in the marital bed. _It_ decides who controls the marriage.”

Draco looked at her with a look of confusion, it was obvious that this information was new to him and he had no understanding of what she was trying to tell him.

“You see usually it’s the witch who’s the virgin and it puts her under the wizard’s control, it makes him the head of their household. In rare cases, both parties might be virgins and the magic makes them equals in the marriage, and that’s the way it would’ve been with you and Astoria if the adults hadn’t interfered.”

Draco had a scared imploring look upon his face as he asked her the question he was unsure whether he wanted the answer to or not.

“So what happens if only the wizard is a virgin?” Draco swallowed back the fear gnawing at him as Daphne turned her attention from the grounds and back to him.

Her look was one of pity and regret, scaring him worse than anything had since the war with Voldemort.

“Then the wizard becomes impotent within the marriage.” her tone was sobering as she gave him the news.

“So why would my father want that for me?” he gave Daphne an accusing look as if this were somehow her fault.

The sneer was quickly replaced as a look of utter hurt adorned her beautiful face. Draco didn’t mean to be so short with her but his mind was preoccupied with the idea that his father would once again be double-crossing him. He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

“Control Draco… thru my sister he can control you because he knows just as everyone else does that you’re a proud pureblood who’s been raised to keep your virtue. In fact, your father is banking on it so much that he’s already shelled out the galleons to my pretty little whore of a sister to rid her of her own virginity. She met with Blaise last week and I’m almost certain they did the deed because her account at Gringotts is suddenly a bit heftier than it once was.”

Draco watched her eyes for any signs of betrayal as she spoke. Seeing none, he slid down the wall in a moment of despair. He placed his head within his hands, tearing at his hair in agony.

“What am I going to do?” he wailed.

Tearful grey eyes met blue ones filled with pitying sorrow as a pair of arms wrapped him in a tight embrace.

“Don’t marry her Draco; it would serve the little bitch right if she lost you after she’s already given away her virtue.” Daphne’s words were spoken softly but they were still filled with bitter contempt.

“I can’t do that… I’ve already signed the pre-marital contracts”

More tears fell from the grey eyes and Daphne felt her heart sink guiltily.

“Oh Draco, I’m so sorry… I should’ve told you sooner”

Daphne pressed herself into him so she could pull him close within a comforting hug. Draco could feel the warmth of her breath upon his ear, making his groin twitch slightly, giving him a very naughty idea. It was an idea that just might save him in more ways than one…

“It’s okay Daph because I have an idea and you’re going to help me with it.”

The saddened look within Draco’s eyes had suddenly changed to one of mischief and delight. Daphne wasn’t sure what his plan was but it certainly couldn’t be good.

“What are you planning to do Draco?”

“I’m going to thwart my father and your baby sister both at once and like I said, you’re going to help,” he said with a mischievous smirk playing upon his mouth.

Daphne looked up into his grey eyes darkening with something sinister. Somehow, without a word, he was able to convey to her his plans and she found herself being pulled willingly onto his lap. His lips were soft yet persistent as they plundered her mouth. The taste of him was intoxicating even as she pulled away with a hint of hesitancy.

“Please Daph… I need you to do this for me… Please” he pleaded as his hands again reached out for her warm body.

“But what about Tori and your mother, won’t they come looking for you?” Daphne looked nervously back toward the manor house as she spoke.

Draco pushed a stray blonde curl from upon her brow as he reassured her that the other two women had gone wedding shopping and his father would be in meetings all day. Merlin, how she wanted him! Hell if she was completely honest with herself, she’d always wanted him and now here he was offering himself up on a damned silver platter. She knew she should say no, because he was her sister’s fiancé or maybe just because he’d be a married man within a matter of weeks, but here he was offering her something he’d never be able to offer any other witch… Yes, she _should_ say no, but as his hands fumbled with the buttons of her blouse and his lips again pressed fervently upon her mouth she knew she wouldn’t. She wanted Draco Malfoy in the worst way possible and she might be playing the part of selfish Slytherin but she had to have him.

Her fingers entwined in the back of his hair as she pulled him close. His hands seeking out the warmth of her body beneath the hastily unbuttoned blouse. His touch felt delightfully needy and she knew there was no turning back now. His tongue pushed forward into her mouth and she found herself allowing it to play tag with her own. Their kisses grew heated and their hands roamed up and down their clothed bodies in great anticipation. Daphne had never gone this far with a boy unless you counted the one time she’d given Theo Nott a blowjob on a dare when she was full of Firewhiskey. That had been a complete and utter drunken debacle; this moment with Draco was different. She wasn’t drunk except upon his greedy touch. She felt his fingers as they crept up her skirt and pushed her knickers aside to slip within her already aroused body. She heard a groan escape his lips as he pushed his fingers further into her. It felt so bloody good and she found herself biting and sucking at Draco’s neck in response.

She heard the rip of lace as Draco’s hands tore at her knickers, trying to get them off her. He whispered a breathless apology into her ear and then he added more fingers into her core and she found herself not caring about the damned knickers even though they’d been her favorite. She pulled at his robes, pushing them from upon his shoulders and he disentangled himself momentarily to help her remove them. He sat beneath her, bare-chested and completely beautiful in his sweet innocence. She mouthed at the newly exposed muscles, licking at the scars adorning his pale skin. Scars she knew he’d received from Potter doing the tragedy of war, they seemed brave and sexy right now and her hands traced them lovingly before grinding herself down upon his fingers.

“Oh Dray… I want you so damn bad! Want to feel you inside me…,” she whimpered within the heat of his neck.

He pulled his fingers out of her and pushed her not so gently down upon the gazebo floor. She felt a small bump of her head against the floorboards but couldn’t bring herself to care. She felt his hands as they fumbled with the zip of her skirt, he swore obscenely as the damned thing refused to give for him. She felt a swarm of magic tingle upon her skin as he used his wand instead. In a matter of moments, she was completely naked from the waist down and she blushed slightly with embarrassment as his eyes hungrily perused her exposed body. She still couldn’t quite fathom the fact that this was really happening, so she sighed with contentment and smiled up at him nervously. Draco pushed himself down on top of her, being careful not to use his full weight. The only thing keeping them apart were his boxers and she found her hands sliding beneath the rough cotton fabric to grasp at his naked flesh.

Draco let out a gasp of extreme pleasure as Daphne’s tiny hand wrapped gently around his member. He felt her pull tentatively at it and couldn’t believe how good it felt. Sure, he could do a better job wanking himself but for some reason, there was something erotic about having his best friend milking his cock. He found himself frotting within that tiny fist, as his lips laid claim again to her beautiful mouth. Why had he never realized that Daphne was the one? He was almost glad for the way things had turned out, that he was being forced to do this in order to save himself. He wanted Daph in the worst way possible and he knew he’d want her even if his future weren’t in jeopardy. Draco pulled the blouse from upon her shoulders as he snogged her deeply.

Daphne felt a cool breeze upon her naked shoulders and then felt Draco’s face pressing eagerly into her bosom. Her hand went instinctively to the back of his head, her fingers tearing at his hair, enticing him to suck at her lace-clad tits. The power she had over him was heady and she again took his cock into her hand, this time just a bit more confident in her actions. He moaned aloud as she pulled at his hard shaft and she knew it was time. She stretched her thighs apart, giving him easy access to her readied sex. She felt his cock as it rubbed against her clit and she mewled loudly from the pleasure of its stimulation. Draco gave a cocky smirk at the noises coming from deep within her throat and she found herself only slightly irritated by the act. He was a Slytherin so of course he’d see any sign of pleasure from her as a personal victory.

Daphne pulled him greedily into her and laid a desperate snog upon his lips. She’d never wanted or needed anything as she felt she wanted and needed him at this very moment. She pressed her wet sex against his cock and again let out a whimpered cry of need. Draco reacted to that sound by pressing his cock in, trying unsuccessfully to enter her body. After a few fumbling tries she felt his cock stretching her open. He thrust in fast and she cried out from the brief bit of pain. Draco stilled himself as he cradled her in his arms, whispering more words of apology in her ear. She kissed the corners of his mouth softly, urging him to continue. He pushed in and out of her with obvious inadequacy but she cared not about his lack of skill or finesse, all that truly mattered was the feeling of delight he was bringing her and the fact that they were sharing this very intimate moment.

Draco thrust in and out of her as he laid a myriad of gentle nips upon her mouth and neck. He had one hand gripping tightly at her hip but the other was gently caressing her golden hair as he felt the amazement of what they were doing here. He never wanted this feeling of closeness to stop but unfortunately, nature had other plans. He felt himself reaching his peak much sooner than he’d hoped he would. As Daphne let out a cry of pleasure at her own orgasm, Draco felt himself release into her receptive body. He let out a grunt of pleasure as he thrust a few final times into her body, emptying himself completely into her. Daphne grasped at his back and his hair, not wanting to let him go. The heated rush of orgasm had her tearing up slightly and she pulled Draco into a tight embrace. He felt his member slipping from the warm tightness of her body but he never left her arms. He wanted to hold onto this moment just a bit longer, for awkward as it might be; it was theirs alone to share…

Slowly he rolled off her, but instead of getting up to dress, he pulled her onto his chest. His fingers stroked her soft blonde curls as he whispered a thank you into her ear. He felt her smile upon his skin as she burrowed in closer to him, her caress tender upon his bare chest. He knew it wasn’t what he should be saying to her but for right now; it was all he could muster. There would be time later for more, _she_ had saved his future and she would be rewarded in kind. _Yes_ he would still marry her sister but somehow he was certain this wouldn’t be the _last_ time he’d share a moment like _this_ with his darling Daphne…


End file.
